Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a honeycomb structure. More particularly, it relates to a honeycomb structure in which it is possible to improve a purifying performance while inhibiting increase of pressure loss when using the honeycomb structure as an exhaust gas purifying catalyst carrier or filter.
Description of the Related Art
Honeycomb structures are broadly used in a catalyst carrier, a filter and the like, and are broadly used especially as a catalyst carrier, a filter and the like to purify or treat exhaust gases from internal combustion engines such as a gasoline engine and a diesel engine, and a burning device. Here, the honeycomb structure is a structure in the form of a honeycomb which includes porous partition walls defining a plurality of cells extending from a first end face to a second end face, and a circumferential wall.
In the honeycomb structure for use in the exhaust gas purifying catalyst carrier, filter or the like for a gasoline engine car, a diesel engine car or the like, improvement of a purifying performance is required to cope with yearly strengthened exhaust gas regulations from considerations for environmental problems. Furthermore, heretofore in this honeycomb structure, it has been considered to be preferable that the plurality of cells extending from the first end face to the second end face extend in parallel from the first end face toward the second end face to decrease pressure loss.
Here, in recent years, there has been suggested a honeycomb structure in which while increasing a surface area of partition walls, flow of fluid in cell passages is complicated to increase an interaction between the fluid and each partition wall (e.g., see Patent Documents 1 and 2).
[Patent Document 1] WO 01/015877
[Patent Document 2] JP-A-2012-115744